


Midnight Observation

by EvilMuffins



Series: Rintori Week [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin now finds himself taking the time to watch the boy who had always watched him so closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Rintori Week- Midnight Swim. Thanks to Hotaruzala for nearly all of the ideas in this one.

“Where are you off to again?” Sousuke asked from his bunk, not looking up as he flipped the page in his swimming magazine.

“Just going to grab a snack,” Rin replied,  as he grabbed his jacket and headed out of their room.

He continued straight to the pool building. Peering in the window, Rin was pleased to find that he was just in time- Nitori was just beginning to prep for his nightly midnight swim.

That first night he and Sousuke had stumbled upon Nitori practicing so hard all by himself late in to the night, Rin had felt such a overwhelming swell of pride in the other boy. Nitori always put his heart into everything, whether it was winning over his senpai or improving his times, he never let anything discourage him. Over the past year, Rin had gone from finding the younger boy to be nothing more than an annoyance, to something more, perhaps even more than Rin was willing to admit to himself. He now missed the nights they had spent together in their shared room, nights he had taken for granted. Rin considered Sousuke to be an important friend as well, but at times he reminded Rin too much of the person he had been a year ago- cynical and sullen.

So here he was- for the past three nights, Rin had gone around the back of the pool building to spy on the young swimmer.

He watched as Nitori pulled his swim trunks on, always the left leg first, he noted. There was always such a hub-bub in the locker room when they all changed together, he hadn’t really taken the time to notice the boy’s little quirks until now. Every night since Rin had been watching, the boy had also put his trunks on underneath his towel, even though the room was otherwise vacant. Perhaps all that time watching his senpai’s every move had give him something of a sixth-sense for being watched himself?

Next, Nitori took a pair a goggles from his bag and made a motion that was very familiar to Rin, pulling the band back and abruptly letting it go. Just the same as the last three nights, the top band flopped lamely on the top his head. Rin could never stifle his smirk at that part.

Nitori readjusted the goggles and dove in. Rin didn’t need any timer to know that the boy was clearly improving. It was inspiring to watch- even though his swimming wasn’t beautiful in the same way that Haru’s was, it was just so earnest, full of the determination of youthful innocence. At times like these, Rin even felt a faint niggling of jealously. He wondered if his father hadn’t died, would he have grown up wide-eyed like Nitori? Would they have seen eye-to-eye as best friends right from the beginning? Would they have instead been so similar as to clash? Somehow, Rin couldn’t foresee any situation in which he could ever be _that_ similar to Nitori. Which was good; it was fantastic. Nitori was one of a kind- a duck among swans. Not a lesser creature by any means, just wonderfully different.

When Nitori had finished and toweled off, he made to remove his goggles, but instead hesitated, hand hovering over band. He pursed his lips in determination and once again pulled back on the band, not quite as far this time, and let go. The band slapped the back of his hair perfectly and settled right into place. The grin of sheer pride on his face was infectious, spreading right to Rin.

* * *

 

“Rin-senpai, did you always put your trunks on left leg first?” Nitori asked with curiosity as the team changed in the locker room.

“Huh? Oh, I guess I just picked it up from somewhere.” Rin shrugged.

The two continued to prep for practice in a comfortable silence, until it was time to go out to the pool. Rin gently grabbed Nitori’s arm, holding him back.

“Ai…”

“Yes, Senpai?” Nitori chirped.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m really proud of you, that’s all. Whether you win or lose at the tournament, I just wanted you to know that.”

The other boy’s eyes lit up so that Rin could swear he saw stars in them. “Thank you, Rin-senpai!”

The end

 


End file.
